Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a communication program.
Background Art
Recently, wired networks have been replaced with wireless networks. Especially, with widespread use of devices with wireless communication capability such as tablet devices and smartphone devices, it is predicted that wireless networks will become more popular in the future. In addition, application of the wireless communication has expanded from information processing devices such as personal computers, tablets, and smartphones to various other communication devices such as health care devices, smart grid devices, in-vehicle communication devices, vehicle-to-vehicle communication devices, and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication devices, and various wireless communication specifications compatible with those applications have been proposed.